Help Along the Journey
by Skcittambro
Summary: Atto, which is Link, I'll explain later, and his bestfriend Kantor travel to rescue Zelda who is trying to escape from Ganon herself. This fic is to good to summarize so please R&R Skcitt Edited by Drgn Prncss
1. The Princess in the Window

This is my newest fic. So far it seems awesome and it promises to be fairly long, but it's awesome so please R&R. Skcitt From now on Drgn Prncss will be editing my fics so be sure to thank her in reviews cause she's part of the reason it's so fluent. Want proof? Check out my other fic The Spirit of Raven LakeThe War of the Fireballs.

Atto panted heavily. He had narrowly missed the shimmering blade. He didn't know how long he could do this. He had to end it soon. If only he had the right opening. Kantor stared at Atto. His pointy ears dripping sweat. Atto's best friend raised his sword and took a charge at Atto. Atto swept to the right and cut Kantor's chest with his own blade. Kantor fell to the ground clutching his bleeding side. A Hylian nurse rushed up to him and with a flash of light, healed his wound.

Kantor sat up and jumped to his feet. "Nice shot, I didn't see that coming."

"Well, I was waiting for the right opening." Replied Atto.

"That's enough for today." Atto and Kantor's teacher walked out into the ring. His name was Rhiyahd. "You two are dismissed." Atto and Kantor dropped their swords and walked to the bathhouse. The bathhouse was a small, domed building with a giant pool in it. It had soap, towels, and the necessities.

"Nice practice." Said Kantor

"Yeah, I liked that one strike you threw earlier." Replied Atto

"Yeah, that was a good one, but you were just amazing." Said Kantor

"Well, I try." Said Atto jokingly. They both removed their drenched garments and stepped into the water.

"Ah, this feels nice." Said Atto. He picked up a soap bar and was about to wash himself when he saw a girl walking past the window. She was Princess Zelda. Her hair, strung back, looked amazingly beautiful. She had a face that looked so beautiful Atto actually blinked and looked at her again to see if he was seeing right.

"Watcha looking at?" Asked Kantor because he had noticed Atto had dropped the soap bar. Kantor looked out the window and smiled.

"Yep, an extreme eye-catcher. She's most definitely beautiful but she's also the princess of Hyrule. What are you thinking?" Kantor knocked his fist on Atto's head, but he still stayed frozen.

"Man, she is WAY out of your league. Hello… Atto? You must not have your head on right." Kantor sighed and got back to washing up. Atto watched Zelda walk away chatting with her personal guard. Finally, he picked the soap bar back up and finished cleaning up.

Soooo… What did ya think? I like it. I hope you did too. Skcitt


	2. A Fight Between Two Friends

Sorry for the delayed chapter, I had some computer problems. The next chapters after this are where things get better. The first chapter was sort of a story-setter. Onto the story. Skcitt

Atto couldn't concentrate. He'd lost numerous times to Kantor in a sword-fight because his mind would wander.

"You need to get focused." Said Rhiyahd many times. Atto would improve, and then lose again. It got frustrating. Princess Zelda walked into the dojo right on schedule. Atto's heart skipped a beat just as Kantor came at him with a sword lash.

Miraculously, Atto dodged and performed his signature move, the spin-attack. This threw Kantor to the ground. The Hylian nurse rushed up but Kantor said he was all right. Zelda clapped her hands. Atto and Kantor got in positions. This time Atto came first. His blade lunged toward Kantor, who dodged. Atto twisted slightly, and caught Kantor off-guard.

His breathing increased in pace. Angrily, he gripped his blade. He yelled and swung at Atto. That strike came a little too close for comfort for Atto. Atto gave a look of surprise and a little bit of anger. His anger spread, and he began to strike madly.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clunk! Kantor's sword fell to the ground. Atto came up with a finishing move. Time froze for Kantor. Blood stopped in its tracks. Kantor made a split-second decision. He cupped his hands together. A red ball of light formed in his hands and grew.

The ball of light threw Atto a couple of yards away. "FOUL! IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC!" Rhiyahd yelled. Zelda gasped. Atto stood up; blood and sweat trickling down his face. His hand moved forward and a stream of blue light shot at Kantor.

Kantor's hands flashed with green light. The two of them blasted flashes of light at each other, showing off their wide repertoire of magic moves. Zelda stepped out onto the field and waved her hands. A pink light surrounded the field. Atto and Kantor sat on the ground, utterly amazed, both unable to move.

Zelda waved her arms again and they could move again. Zelda stared at them on the ground. "I can't believe you two, acting like immature children. This is swordsmanship class for cryin' out loud."

That was all she had to say. She looked at them for a moment and walked out of the dojo. Atto glanced at Kantor, not a sneer but a glance.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Exclaimed Rhiyahd, "THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE! I CANNOT THINK OF ANY REASON WHY YOU TWO, OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rhiyahd stopped for a moment and smiled. After a moment of silence Rhiyahd said, "Class dismissed."

Atto picked up his sword and walked out of the dojo. He always took the same route home. That dirt road leads directly to his house. Usually Kantor would walk with him because he lived in the cottage next to his. Today, though, Rhiyahd asked Kantor to stay behind to talk. Atto didn't know why and, frankly, didn't really care. He only thought of how STUPID he must have looked in Zelda's eyes.

Atto couldn't believe he had done that to Kantor to impress Zelda, and then end up looking like a freak. A gust of wind blew through Atto's blond hair. Atto heard a twig snap. He looked down to make sure it wasn't him. It wasn't. Something was here. He could feel it.

Atto looked around; scanning every nook and cranny of the woods. He unsheathed his sword. The leaves rustled and Atto quickly turned around to see nothing. Heavy breathing could be heard, and no it wasn't Atto's. Atto turned to his right and gasped as he readied his sword.

Suspenseful? I thought the cliff-hanger would get some annoying looks, but trust me. It'll help with my story. (Which will get better as time rolls on for Atto, Kantor, and Zelda too.) Skcitt


	3. Runnin' Up the Road

Sorry for the delayed chapter. I've been havin' some computer problems. I hope you like the fic, cause it should get better from here. Skcitt

All Atto saw was the yellow eyes and its ferocious expression, before it jumped at him. He dodged it and swung his sword toward the black swish. Luckily, he got it just as it swept over him. The black monster hit a tree, falling aimlessly. It let out a horrifying scream and dissipated in black smoke.

Atto let his sword touch the ground. What was that? That was not your typical land squirrel. The creature itself seemed to be made of evil. It looked exactly like one of the demons the evil sorcerer Ganon unleashed into the world.

Every Hylian child heard the stories of the evil Ganon who was thrown into a pit of eternal darkness by the three golden goddesses. Could he have escaped? Nah.

Atto walked again hoping to reach his cottage by nightfall. Finally he brushed in through the door. He laid his sword on a wooden table and got out a wet cloth to wash it. Afterwards he lay in his bed, thinking of Ganon and what evil he could cause if he returned. Quietly, he dismissed his thoughts and drifted to sleep.

Birds softly chirped in the morning; waking Atto from his sleep. He was a great morning person and loved waking up to the sounds of nature outside his cottage. He got up and slipped some clothes on. He walked outside for his morning hike in the woods. He trotted on the dirt path that he took that led to a small lake.

He listened as the leaves rustled, birds sang, and water flushed. He loved listening to this. One noise he didn't expect though, was the sound of his best friend calling his name.

"ATTO! ATTO!" Atto turned to face Kantor running down the path.

"Oh, hey Kantor, how're ya' doing?" Kantor ran fast and seemed to be completely out of breath.

"The… princess (Gasp)… has been (Gasp)… kidnapped…" Kantor fell to his knees and gasped for breath.

"WHAT!" Atto heart skipped a couple beats and immediately he began to run down the path towards his dojo. Kantor looked as if he was about to die but he got up and ran after Atto.

"Atto,… wait (Gasp)… for me…"


End file.
